guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Masochism
O.o--SilverCyan 13:41, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Use w/ Vampiric Spirit — Skuld 13:42, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Or...Sadist's Signet...O.o--SilverCyan 13:43, 28 July 2007 (CDT) That joke is old. huh...--SilverCyan 13:48, 28 July 2007 (CDT) love the name^^ for a Dark Aura bomber?? Alterativly for a Dark Pact spammer, just looks lovely!! Majnore, 12:50, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :Combining this with offering of blood sounds interesting :) ---- ''SavageX'' 00:28, 5 August 2007 (CDT) BiPs This looks like it would be the BiP's new form of Energy management for themselves. 1hp = no sac, 2 cost per BiP, and 4 natural energy regen make a BiP happy. The Paintballer (T/ ) : Exactly how do you create a character with 1hp? Zuranthium 04:23, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::55hp gear, kill yourself a couple of times. And then you have 1hp. Lord of all tyria 04:26, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::Ah, I do remember hearing something about that now. Never tried it or seen it, though. In GvG you tend to not want to make characters with 1 HP....Zuranthium 20:02, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Pwn't Unlimited Energy management and constant damage output gogo. (T/ ) 00:50, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Cultist's Fervor is ENTIRELY useless in that build. In fact, it HURTS YOU. Absolutely ANYTHING would be better. If fixed properly, however, it could be very strong in RA. Use Wail of Doom as your Elite and Vamp Gaze instead of Signet of Sorrow. Zuranthium 15:11, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::Um, you phail for not reading skill descriptions. (T/ ) 23:43, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :::Umm, no I don't. Culist's Fervor provides energy management at the cost of health sac. The build doesn't need more energy management at all. Hence, Cultist's Fervor does NOTHING but hurt you in that build. Zuranthium 15:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I can change it to use more energy (as now), but the point was that you can use Cultist's once you hit zero Energy to fill up again quickly with no downtime. As it was it was almost immune to e-denial. (T/ ) 18:27, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Still don't see why you have Signet of Sorrow and Signet of Lost Souls. It would be better to just run a fire E/D for the kind of build you're trying to make (spamming damage spells). Zuranthium 19:11, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Lol, Entropy. Just making builds with the EotN skills that will kick everyones ass all day long ^^ The Imperialist Good for MM.Spam blood of master the as long that you see grenth xP Energy management for a necro isn't really a big deal. I don't see this as a great spell. I get plenty of energy now just using signet of lost souls. :U got a point, but I remember running out of energy in pvp when doing a Dark Aura bomber.. =/ =) 15:31, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Putting e management in soul reaping kinda defeats its purpose for pve purposes. but OMG TEH HAX for pvp.24.190.160.82 12:15, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::It has use in PvE too, the Dark Aura bomber works nice there, too. The only problem is poor energy management, where this comes into place ^ ^ And ofc the 1hp BiP necro, in City of Torc'qua 1 Bip = 7 Energy... ouch 84.24.206.123 04:58, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Well depending on what MM build you're using, this could help with energy while you wait for something to die. If you use minion spells like vamp or shambling that take a while to recharge and you need to spam heals until they recharge, this skill fits well. Then when something dies and you get your soul reaping bonus you can crank out another minion. Also, when you use BotM, this spell combined with natural nrgy regen should end up with BotM being basically free so you can worry less about not having energy when a corpse finally does makes itself available. Could also be useful for BiPs I suppose. Resolver12 17:45, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Masochism + Order of Undeath = HAHAHA WOW. --Cjad the Nord 03:53, 02 September 2007 :That doesn't work, masochism will only work with the inital cast, thats the sacrifice. whenever your minions hit with an attack, you LOSE health, not sacrifice. Besides, i tried making a super dark-aura MM using Undeath + Dark Aura, doesnt work. 68.226.80.232 08:36, 2 September 2007 (CDT) why are you guys arguing about RA? isnt masochism a PVE only skill neways? 205.215.115.215 10:55, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Its a regular skill. Lord of all tyria 10:57, 11 September 2007 (CDT) 1 hp Bip+ this= nice Should I say 1 hp bip spammer with a nice energy management?--Dark Paladin X 15:27, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :No. You're a month late. Read before you post. --Foblove 11:01, 11 September 2007 (CDT) love i love this skill with cultists fervor, add some high energy skills includiong some with life steal and its ree 10 energy spells and 7 energy 15 energy spells. Also, as you now have 2 enchantments, enter mystic regen. i put one o my builds sandbox page here http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Soqed_hozi/Builds_Sandbox. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:47, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Stubbed? I could remember that I archieved this skill in Rata Sum. Don't know how the trainer was named, but i suppose the Asura, Norn and Dwarfs all have a Skill trainer, besides the Ebon Vanguard? 87.177.246.145 20:07, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Progression.. It's wrong.. 18, 19, and even 20 only give 4 energy return. Tested and confirmed. I can get screenshots if need be. cedave( ) 08:28, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Scratch that. For some reason, all day today I've been thinking that it was under Blood Magic. >.> Guess who feels like an idiot today. T_T cedave( ) 08:30, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Update. Holy crap. My Minion Master thanks you Anet! :You know who doesn't thank Anet? 1hp BiP'ers. --Slurry. 01:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::You still have positive energy gain...unless you for some stupid reason are using a zealous weapon.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:08, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::It's not about the energy regen it's about the energy gain - old one let you gain 3 energy for each skill that sacrificed health - like that you could bip yourself full again, since bip costs 1 energy, and use expensive support spells like protective spirit, aegis, healing breeze and the lot. --Birchwooda Treehug 18:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::That may be well and good, but 1hp BiP was never a good idea imo. even with prot spirit you die if anything so much as sneezes in your direction. getting your health down to 3~19 would be far better as far as survivability goes. but even then a stray life steal attack and you're gone. :::::Has nothing to do with a 1hp bip. You can be 150hp bip too. --Birchwooda Treehug 12:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I don't understand this "functionality changed" trend. I was in love with this skill on my N/D combined with Contagion and Dark Aura. I was in love with many niche skills that suffered a change in the past months (an example is the old Aura of the Lich, now it's great BTW, but we lost his old functionality.) This was my energy management...destroyed for no apparent reason, but kept as it was for pvp...too bad i don't play pvp... Why did it need a change only in the pve side? Mana abuse against monsters? Mobs were whining? No one was using it? Just ADD a new skill instead of changing an existing useful and rather balanced one, is it so difficult, Anet? EDIT: I see the potential of this change, but we all lost the old one without a motivation, as with many "old function" skills that were working perfectly as they were. Sotaknuck 07:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Keep in mind that +2 Soul Reaping will provide you with 6 more energy every 15 seconds. 07:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::But 6 points every 15 seconds, plus 4% extra life sac on everything are inferior than 3 points after every life sac in an already life sac build. The original idea of this skill: "power if you hurt yourself" is gone, at least for PvE. Now it's "power but you hurt yourself", and that's the opposite of what Masochism should be, in my opinion. Sotaknuck 10:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::"Masochism refers to gratification from receiving the infliction of pain or humiliation." is the textbook description. That's not what it does now; You inflict more pain and thus hurt yourself? Pacifism imo. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Only when someone dies every 15 secs ;) --Birchwooda Treehug 18:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Using this with AotL gives me lvl 21 minons, and a maximum of 11 of them. I've seen my fiends hit 100s on level twenties! 17:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC)